Alubarna
| Conditions = | EXP = 704 | Beli = 4467 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Vivi, Stop the Rebel Army! | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 704 | Beli2 = 4458 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Wrong | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Friendship Montage | Stamina3 = 11 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 783 | Beli3 = 4905 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Fake | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = The Clone-Clone Fruit | Stamina4 = 11 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 806 | Beli4 = 5061 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Moletown Block Four | Stamina5 = 11 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 777 | Beli5 = 4851 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Cleanup Hitter and Human Mole | Stamina6 = 11 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 815 | Beli6 = 5115 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Human Spike and Human Sword | Stamina7 = 11 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 815 | Beli7 = 5160 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Power to Cut Steel | Stamina8 = 11 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 815 | Beli8 = 5133 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Bald | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = The Power of Weather Control | Stamina9 = 11 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 806 | Beli9 = 5079 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = Ancient Weapon | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = The Beacon in the Bog | Stamina10 = 12 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 884 | Beli10 = 5529 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Loser's Justice | Stamina11 = 12 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 883 | Beli11 = 5559 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Loser | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Top Secret! Poneglyph | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 870 | Beli12 = 5436 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Find the Bomber! | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 878 | Beli13 = 5502 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Time Limit | Stamina14 = 12 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 873 | Beli14 = 5436 | Rainbow14 = 1 | Title14 = Guardian | TConditions14 = Clear Chapter | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = I'm Gonna Defeat You | Stamina15 = 15 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 1202 | Beli15 = 7500 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Poison Love | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Alubarna | Notes = }} Farming notes *See Alubarna section in Tips *Guaranteed Crocodile sockets in stage 15. *Since the latest update some characters have become guaranteed drops. I don't know if the player level influence the level of the drop, but it makes farming easier. Remember those are the evolved versions, so if you want Poison Needle Crocodile you will need to farm him as the preevolved Mr. 0 CEO of Baroque Works. *Stage 4: Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque *Stage 6: Mr. 1 Human Sword *Stage 7: Miss Doublefinger Human Spike *Stage 15: Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea. How to Beat Alubarna * Chapter 1 Filler stage, no real boss. Mostly red grunts. * Chapter 2 Filler stage, no real boss. Mostly blue grunts. * Chapter 3 Mostly green grunts. Final boss Mr. 2 Bon Clay will first strike you for 2000 but is not very tough otherwise. * Chapter 4 Mostly yellow grunts. Final boss Mr. 2 Bon Clay will first strike you for 2420 and change your orbs to PSY or empty, but is not very tough otherwise. * Chapter 5 Mostly yellow grunts. Final bosses Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas are not very strong. Mr. 4 will give himself an orb boost before attacking after three turns. They are not very hard to beat. * Chapter 6 Mostly yellow grunts. Final bosses Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas are not very strong. * Chapter 7 Filler stage, no real boss. Mostly blue and green grunts. * Chapter 8 Mostly green and red grunts. Mr. 1 will be the boss here. This can be moderately difficult for low-level teams as he will buff his defense every few turns, so if you cannot burst him down quickly it may turn into a longer fight. If you are a new player still relying on your Zoro team, this will be tough. This is a good and high time to stop relying on double HP boost and use a rainbow all QCK team. A mid-to-high level QCK team with a 2x+ leads and some orb manipulators/boosters can burst him down in one or two turns and is recommended for any farming. * Chapter 9 Mostly red, green and blue grunts. Miss Doublefinger will first strike you for 1,111 damage. She is not particularly tough, but you definitely want her for your DEX team, so it is a mission you will find yourself repeating sooner or later until you get at least one of her posters. * Chapter 10 Mostly yellow and purple grunts. And of course Mr. 0 Baroque Works CEO aka Crocodile awaits you at the end. He starts with a 3 turns debuff protection (immunity) and a 4 turns defense buff. He will attack for 3650. If you find this difficult, well, he returns in the final chapter and will be even stronger there. * Chapter 11 Filler stage, no real boss, various grunts. * Chapter 12 Filler stage, no real boss, various grunts. * Chapter 13 Filler stage, no real boss, various grunts. * Chapter 14 Filler stage, no real boss, various grunts. Well, you will have to deal with 5 evolved Baroque Millions with debuff protection, but it really shouldn't be much of a problem, just Zoro them. * Chapter 15 This is it. A challenging fight and one that many new players often stumble on. Read on. Recommended teams: * Double Zoro can do it, but it will be close. You will want Miss Doublefinger for the burst, and preferably some sort of orb controller (ex. Kalifa+Izo). Your only non-DEX unit will be, as usual, GPU for delay. * Double Garp teams, also F2P, will have much easier time here. * Double Hawk Eyes Mihawk Slasher teams are the best F2P option for speed runs. You should hit Croc with both Mihawk specials. Use GPU for extra time if you need much of it, otherwise use Mr. 3 or Galdino the Criminal Mr. 3 or Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper . Best F2P PSY slasher is Ryuma, through of course there are several better RR options (Shanks). Mr. 0 Baroque Works CEO TWICE in this Stage, that means he can drop TWICE as well. You encounter him at stages 1 and 10; the first one is much easier then the final one, of course. You will be taking 600 poison damage each turn throughout this stage. Most intermediate stages feature regular mobs of little consequence - stall or rush through depending on your team. At stage 7 you will encounter a giant; if it is a Female Giant Warrior Green Pirates she will Despair your captain; this means that you will lose all the HP bonus from them (which means you probably should reconsider using Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin or similar 2xHP captain). If you are lucky enough to encounter a red giant, remember that you can get two extra turns of stalling if you trigger their <20% ATK boost. At stage 8 a scripted event will preemptively turn all your orbs to RCV (meat), through occasionally you get some useless TND orbs too. A giant at Stage 9 will preemptively hit you for 2780 and his partner will cast Immunity. | 1Image = Alubarna_15_01_first_stage.png | 1Enemies = | 1Tips = You have four turns before Crocodile attacks. Take him out before he does. | 1Boss = | 1HP = ~120,000 | 1AttackPattern = Crocodile will start with a First Strike that will poison you for 99 turns, doing 600 damage each turn. He will have cooldown of two. On his first activation he will cast Immunity for 3 turns and Def Up for 4 turns. From that point on he will attack for 2244 damage every two turns. | 10Image = Alubarna 15 10 final stage .png | 10Enemies = | 10Tips = Burst him without triggering his <20% special. Best whittle him down to as close to 20% as you can, then use GPU and finish him off. | 10Boss = | 10HP = 610,000 (and 4860 armor) | 10AttackPattern = Crocodile will start with a First Strike that will put up Immunity and Def Up for 3 turns and start on the cooldown of three. Oh his first activation he will cast ATK UP, haste himself reducing his attack interval to one, and start attacking for 3932. If you let him activate at <20% HP his specials will deal significant amount of damage (25,000 to be exact). }} Category:Kingdom of Alabasta Category:Environmental Damage Event